Touma Kamijou
Touma Kamijou is the primary protagonist of the light novel and anime series A Certain Magical Index. He made his debut in Fusion. Canon Touma is the main character of A Certain Magical Index, and has made appearances in the popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun. Hence, as an amalgamation of the two series, the franchise as a whole is referred to as "Raildex." Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Touma is a Level 0 Esper from the advanced Academy City, making him the weakest possible kind of Esper with no sort of notable power, though Touma is an exception, as he possesses a mysterious ability known as the Imagine Breaker, which has been extremely useful in times where he had been caught up in the business of scientists and magicians. Pre-Convergence After recovering from the events of the Academy City Invasion Arc, one day, Touma is approached by his friend, triple agent Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who informed Touma of a strange Fuse tour that could supposedly grant those who attended things like immortality, which could potentially be extremely dangerous. Thus, Touma was assigned the mission of investigating the tour and finding out the mystery behind the substance. Plot Involvement Fusion He had minimal active involvement within the event, though it is notable that he actively refused to vote for any of the Traitors during the trials. He also briefly fought alongside Patchouli Knowledge, C-3PO, and Pietro Maximoff, among others, in the earlier stages of the Murder Game, against Sachiko Shinozaki and her illusions. He also gave speeches and needless lectures to a few characters, most notably Nanami Yasuri and Arya Stark, who was influenced by his words to free Naoki Kashima from her clutches. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is unspecified what his whereabouts were before the events of the Murder Game were, but judging on his interactions, it can be assumed that he had just gone through the events of the British Civil War Arc, before Fiamma of the Right appeared and teleport him into the artificial world where he met up with the Survivors in. Alongside Tsuchimikado, he generally stuck around with the Survivors, interacting mostly with Misaka, despite the two of them being from different worlds of the same dimension. He met the participants in the third chapter, where he was later captured by a data creation called Passionlip who claimed to be in love with him and wanted to keep him forever. Upon defeating Passionlip, the Survivors managed to free Touma, before the young man explain his ability that would be able to get everyone out of the world, should the core of the world be discovered. After destroying the core of the artificial world, he was once again separated from the group, and only reappeared come the end of the fourth chapter, where he dispelled the TATARI phenomena after Night of Wallachia was defeated. From then on, he consistently stuck around, making brief gestures in the next two chapters. A Certain Bizarre Adventure After the events of when the Ichihanaran Festival Arc would have occurred, and a notable amount of time after the events of The Heavy Saga, Touma has been recruited by Ollerus and a reformed Fiamma of the Right on their journey through the multiverse in order to stop their enemy, Othinus, from acquiring the magic spear Gungnir, as well as the mystical artifact known as the Arrow. Together, they travel through different worlds of a certain bizarre universe to chase after the forces of GREMLIN and recover the Arrow, and when they do, it is there that they meet Dio Brando for the first time. After a brief scuffle, one in which Touma's power, the Imagine Breaker, manages to counteract DIO's Stand, The World, at every turn, it is revealed that the Arrow has no effect on DIO despite his attempt to use it on himself. DIO, along with the other members of GREMLIN, Marian Slingeneyer and Kagun Kihara, begrudgingly retreats, realizing then that they no longer have any reason to remain. As they escape through a magic-science portal, Fiamma of the Right theorizes that the only Arrow that would be able to affect DIO would be the one from his own world, and thus, begins to travel to the next world over. A Certain Golden Requiem Immediately following the events of A Certain Bizarre Adventure, Touma, alongside Ollerus and Fiamma of the Right, continue traversing through the bizarre universe, before eventually bumping into the likes of Giorno Giovanna, who himself had just returned to his home world after a certain incident. Fiamma of the Right and Ollerus explain to Giorno the circumstances concerning the greater multiverse while Touma relates to Giorno their shared experiences in bizarre multiversal incidents, before also moving on to Giorno's connection to the enemy's ambitions, recruiting him to their cause and continuing on to look for further allies. Epilogue(s) Fusion A few days after returning to his home world by complete accident, that is, tripping on a rock that caused him to stumble into a portal, Touma reported his findings to Tsuchimikado, who, oddly enough, refused to let him come back to the Fuse tour, telling him that his work was satisfactory enough already, mystifying the confused young man. Unbeknownst to Touma, such a place didn't actually exist in his world. Later, within the Windowless Building, which resides in the center of Academy City, Tsuchimikado confronts the city's leader, Aleister Crowley, concerning Touma's findings, including the mentioning of Murder Games and the Arch Demon. When Tsuchimikado asks on what the best course of action is, Crowley responds by saying to do nothing for now, except to proceed with the plans as they are now for the time being, but before Tsuchimikado leaves, Crowley inquires about a figure named Fiamma of the Right. His full epilogue can be found here. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon In the epilogue of the event, he exchanged goodbyes with Misaka, asking her to make sure she'd make cookies for his past self instead of simply buying them from a store. Character Relationships * Accelerator - A major protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who made his debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. The two of them share a somewhat complicated relationship, as they act as the perfect antithesis to each other. On one hand, Touma is a "Level 0 Esper," and thus, is located at the lowest and weakest level of Espers, but maintains a lifestyle of heroism, righting wrongs wherever he goes, while on the other, Accelerator is the number one strongest "Level 5 Esper," meaning that he is the strongest of the strongest, and adopts a villainous lifestyle, though secretly yearns to be like a hero. Some could say that the two of them are enemies as a result of a Level 0 like Touma defeating the strongest Level 5 in a fight, resulting in Accelerator's reputation being destroyed, but the infrequency of their meetings leaves this somewhat complicated. * Kaori Kanzaki - Another character from A Certain Magical Index who also made her debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. ''Touma is someone that Kanzaki feels indebted towards as a result of Touma saving a close friend of hers and saving the day on multiple occasions within the realm of magic. It is implied that she has a minor crush on Touma. * ''Motoharu Tsuchimikado - Another character from A Certain Magical Index who is mentioned and appears briefly in Fusion and Illusion Breaker. A self-proclaimed "triple agent" of sorts, his enigmatic nature has put some strain on what was once a peaceful, if not mostly one-sided, friendship with Touma. However, they still keep in touch because of Tsuchimikado's connections within both the magic and science worlds, Touma often receiving missions and assignments from him to investigate anomalies. * Mikoto Misaka - A character from A Certain Magical Index, and the primary protagonist of the popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun 'who made her debut in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them share a somewhat complicated relationship together, as seen over the course of the series, as from time to time, she either comes to his aid or comes into conflict with him because of his reckless, almost quixotic nature. It is implied that she either has, or eventually develops, a crush on him. It should be noted that the incarnation of Misaka that appears in the Murder Game is from a different world than this incarnation of Touma, seen as how in Touma's world, he has already defeated Accelerator for the first time, compared to Misaka's world where that has yet to happen, or in short, Misaka hails from the middle of the '''Sisters Arc. * Fiamma of the Right - A major antagonist from A Certain Magical Index who makes his first solid appearance in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Formerly grave enemies during the Fiamma of the Right Arc, Fiamma of the Right came to be reformed after coming into contact with Ollerus, and works with Touma to save the multiverse from the ambition of Othinus during the Magic God Arc. Gallery Touma1.jpg|Touma as he normally appears. Touma0.png|Touma in winter gear, as he appears in the later stages of Crimson Moon. Trivia * At the time that Fusion takes place, in context of the Raildex timeline, the [http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_City_Invasion_Arc Academy City Invasion Arc] and [http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Skill-Out_Uprising Skill-Out Uprising] have just happened, that is, the events of Volumes 13 and SS. * His Imagine Breaker is said to be the source of his notorious bad luck, as it passively negates God's blessings. * For some reason, Nanami Yasuri seems to have an inherent distaste for him. * In the first volume of A Certain Magical Index, Touma explicitly makes a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the franchise's signature Stands, demonstrating his knowledge of the series and possibly even being a fan. However, as both series come together in the Convergence Series, for convenience's sake, Touma as he is depicted here demonstrates no knowledge of Stands or the existence of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category: Characters Category: Fusion Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:NPCs Category:Raildex characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Pending pages